


Time For A Wedding 💒

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Toddler Jack, Weddings, as their ring bearer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Cas is handsome everyday, but today? He’s beautiful. There’s a particular glow about him that Dean's not sure he’s seen before. It suits him, he’s radiating happiness, just like their rings suggest.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	Time For A Wedding 💒

**Author's Note:**

> I should definitely be sleeping... but instead i bring you this little short :)

When it’s time to exchange the rings, Dean turns slightly, looking back down the aisle both he and Cas walked down earlier. There at the end with Ellen looking a little harried behind him, is their three-year-old.

He’s dressed in a tiny little tux and Dean remembers when they first tried him in it—Cas was practically in tears and Dean will admit he wasn’t far behind.

He’s still a little wobbly on his legs, and Dean’s heart melts as he watches his kid— _his_ _kid!_ —toddle towards them with a small royal blue pillow clutched in his grip.

On top of the pillow are their rings, they didn’t go for anything fancy, a simple gold band from the outside, the inside engraved with _happiness is in the being_.

The nerves in Dean’s stomach etch up a notch when Jack finally gets to them, a few coos of cuteness from the small audience. This is real, they are real. The first day to the rest of their lives, though Dean knows its not really going to change.

They’ve loved each other for a very long time, even the days when they didn’t know it. This wedding is just signing their names to it, exchanging rings and sealing it with a kiss. The last deal they’ll ever need to make requiring a kiss. (Though the number of kisses they’ll exchange in the future will be in the thousands).

“Dadas!” Jack squeals, holding up the pillow.

Castiel leans down, kissing Jack on the top of his head and untying the green ribbon holding the rings in place. Dean’s handed one of them and he looks to Cas with a wide grin.

Cas is handsome everyday, but today? He’s beautiful. There’s a particular glow about him that he’s not sure he’s seen before. It suits him, he’s radiating happiness, just like their rings suggest.

The celebrant goes on and Dean misses some of what they say but Cas is taking his hand, smiling at him, reaching all the way to his blue eyes which are a little watery already.

“I do,” Castiel says confidently, sliding the ring onto Dean’s finger.

“And do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Dean feels giddy. His voice stuck in his throat.

He swallows. “I do.” The ring slides onto Cas’ finger as perfect as he needs it to be.

“You may now kiss your husband,” is the next thing Dean registers, their newly ringed hands coming up to one another’s faces.

Dean’s other hand goes behind Castiel’s back pulling him in impossibly close. They stop for air after a moment. “I love you.” Dean whispers before they part to complete the ceremony.

Jack goes between them both as they walk back down their aisle. His hand tiny in Dean’s and he babbles with happiness.

“Daddies happy!” he yells and Dean can’t help but laugh and Castiel scoops him up on to his him so Dean can hold his hand.

As the reach the doors to the hall, Dean leans in to kiss him again. Jack comes in too with his poorly coordinated kiss but they both smile nonetheless.

The Impala is waiting for them—Bobby leaving a few mins earlier to drive her up and leave her idling for them.

Jack stays with Bobby. Dean drives, with Castiel in the passenger seat, just married written in chalk pen across the back window and tin cans tied the the back. Dean’s too happy to let it bother him.

They’re driving now. They’re both happy, both got what they want and need and ready for whatever they face in their future.

Dean looks across to Castiel who’s gazing out the window at the dying sun as it streaks reds and oranges across the sky.

This is it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! 
> 
> I had an image in my head of tiny jack running down the aisle and had to write this :)


End file.
